The Society for Pediatric Epidemiologic Research is an open- membership society comprised of researchers from a variety of backgrounds, all of whom share an interest in the epidemiology of normal and abnormal growth and development of children, from their conception through adolescence. The purpose of the Society is to foster research in this discipline by encouraging communication and exchange of ideas and research results between established investigators, as well as between new and established investigators. In its eleven years of existence, has met these goals successfully, and its annual meeting has become the primary congregating point of researchers in the fields of perinatal and pediatric epidemiology. Three popular features of the meeting are the Student Prize Paper, the International Prize Paper and the Keynote Address. The Society currently funds 100% of the transportation, hotel and other costs of these awards. This request is for the NICHD to assist the Society by assuming funding of the transportation and hotel costs of these awards, thereby assuring the continued development of young investigators in pediatric and perinatal epidemiology into the next century.